The present invention is a particle classifier apparatus used to mine gold or other precious particles. The dimensions as described in the following are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. The present invention eliminates the screening of particles with a wire mesh, grizzly bars, plastic bucket classifiers or anything that separates small rocks from big rocks. It classifies the particles into multiple different size compartments which in turn can be removed and be panned separately in a regular gold pan. Thus, the present invention eliminates all the classifying with a wire mesh and a sluice box, an inefficient process during which the bigger rocks are picked out and the smaller rocks still need further classification. Unlike a sluice box, the particle classifier apparatus does not have to be removed from the water to be cleaned out or be taken apart to get to the compartments of panned particles. Any one of a plurality of small troughs can be checked at anytime without having to clean out the entire apparatus. The present invention classifies with the flow of water, allowing the particles fall through a slit, into the plurality of small troughs, ready to be panned for gold. The present invention is easy to use, light and portable. The present invention can also be used if there is no flowing water. To achieve this, the particles are flushed down with a bucket of water at the top of the present invention while the present invention is tilted at a steep angle.